Blitzwing
Blitzwing (ブリッツウイング, Burittsuuingu) not only has three modes (robot, jet, and tank), he also has three alternate personalities (an "Icy" cold strategist, a short-tempered "Hothead", and a total "Random" nutcase) along with the faces rattling around in his head to go with them. He's as liable to have a conversation with himself as he is to say a word to his fellow Decepticons. Pretty much the only thing that keeps him in line is that all three of his personalities are scared to death of Megatron. Blitzwing's "dominant", Icy personality is represented by a long, blue face with a monocle and speaks with quiet disdain. His easily angered Hothead personality has a wide, red face, is gap-toothed, and tends to react angrily with violent threats towards almost anyone. Finally, his Random personality's face looks like nothing so much as a black jack-o'-lantern, and may toss out bad puns and jokes, children's nursery rhymes, or random non sequiturs, mostly followed by hysterical laughter. All three personalities speak with a pronounced German accent and apparently he has trouble flying in a straight line. Blitzwing's armament varies depending upon which personality is dominant at the time. His calculating personality has an arsenal of ice weaponry, while the Hothead predictably can turn up the heat. When his third personality is foremost, nearly anything can be dished out from either of his vehicle modes. Blitzwing's alt-mode is likewise usually dependent on which aspect is dominant at the time. His cold side uses the jet, his angry side uses the tank, and his insane side can use either. However it seems that if he changes personality while in his alt mode, that alt will change with him, and if that's a jet to tank change, he'll fall right out of the sky. Appearance :Voice actor: Bumper Robinson (English), Yūichi Nagashima (Japanese) Even by Decepticon standards, Blitzwing is totally insane. He's got three personalities packed into his cyberium-steel chassis, and he argues with himself almost as often as he argues with other Decepticons. The only person he listens to without interrupting is Megatron, because all three of his personalities are terrified of the Decepticon commander. He carries a superheater cannon and a hyperfrost emitter to burn or freeze his enemies. The “Joker” of the Decepticons. An unpredictable “triple changer” multiple personality bot, driven mad by his constantly shifting appearance. He has three personalities, one for each face, and his power depends on the face: Icy, cold and calculating; Hothead, short tempered, volatile; and Random, completely bonkers. While his veichle and jet modes were not seen back on Cybertron, On Earth, he adapts the modes of: Dual-Barreled Assault Tank and a Swing-Wing Fighter Jet. Attributes: *Sometimes changes to tank in midair, and crashes. *Likes to freeze, then melt his opponents. *Has trouble flying in a straight line. Gallery File:Blitzwing_TankMode.jpg|Blitzwing's vehicle mode. File:Blitzwing_jetmode.jpg|Blitzwing's jet mode. File:Blitzwing_cold.jpg|Blitzwing's "icy" personality. File:Blitzwing_hot.jpg|Blitzwing's "hothead" personality. File:Blitzwing_crazy.jpg|Blitzwing's "crazy" personality. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Megatron **Lugnut *Constructicons **Mixmaster **Scrapper Family *[http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Blitzwing original Blitzwing] (namesake ancestor) Neutral *Blackarachnia *Lockdown *Starscream Rivals *Bumblebee Enemies *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl **Omega Supreme *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy Weapons & Abilites Blitzwing is a “triple-changer”—that is, he has three modes (one robot, two vehicles). Plus he has three faces, each with its own personality. His power depends on which face he’s showing. Heat/flame, cold/ice or completely random. Of course, the only power or capability that all three personalities have equally in common is forming his hands into blasters and bladed weapons. In jet mode, Blitzwing possesses a huge arsenal of missiles, in addition to his cannons. As he tends to have his "icy" personality in control of the jet, he tends to use the "freeze" setting in jet mode, but he can also use them as conventional weapons. The missiles can be launched both individually or as a huge swarm, and can either freeze entire areas (either freezing the ground for a large distance, or creating massive ice walls) or merely acting as conventional explosives. In tank mode, with the "hothead" Blitzwing in command, Blitzwing employs his main tank cannons to great, destructive effect, and again the cannons can switch between "fiery" attacks and standard firepower. In robot mode, "Icy" Blitzwing's monocle eye doubles up as a binocular targeting scope, with a selection of scans available. Blitzwing has some limited control over his three faces - he can sometimes switch at will, but on other occasions he can be forced to switch, for example making him angry tends to bring out the "hot head" personality. Although there is a downside - Blitzwing's three personalities make it hard for Blitzwing to follow orders, especially considering how Random likes chaos and hothead likes fighting. History Past Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Triple Changers